Xionic Madness 4
Xionic Madness 4 is the final installment in the Xionic Madness series, as well as the final episode of the "Bolverk Conflict" arc. Due to its length, it had to be split into three parts. Plot Part 1 The scene starts with a flashback to Xionic Madness 2, after the death of XV. Omega, being carried an ocean by Xero, reports in to command, most likely the overseer, that XV has been eliminated, but Askad was K.I.A. He then tells Omega to return to command, to which Omega replies "Copy that. Over and out." Xero, struggling to fly says "Fuck! Lay off the burgers, you way like a ton." Omega gives a snarky remark of "one thousand two hundred and fifty eight kilograms, to be pre-" Xero cuts him off saying "Oh, fuck you." It then shows Kary getting orders to remember her mission. She says "Yeah yeah, copy that." To which, Xero asks if she said something. Kary then stops the, in there tracks and says "I'm sorry boys, but this is where we say good bye." As Xero is confused, Omega orders him to look out as Kary attempts to hit them with a laser beam. Xero dodges, wondering what she's doing. Xero comments on the fact that there's no land near them as Omega says "Xero, Your Twelve" (should be six) As Xero curses, and both are hit out of the air. Kary then holds them both by the throat as she's ordered to return to base. The Overseer repeats himself as Kary says "Yeah yeah, copy that." We are then taken to the present as they are staring each other down again. Kary makes the first comment saying "Jeez boys. I leave you be for a few hours and looks what happens. You destroy half a city. Did you REALLY have to blow up those dolls with the Longinus knifes?" Xero responds calling her a cynical bitch. Kary chuckles and asks if they are still made over the last event. She then says "Just let it go. You're alive and that's what matters in the long run right?" Omega makes a fist and asks why she did it. She first responds saying "Orders. And that's all there is to it, my dear boys." Her smile then disappears as she says. "At least, that's what the old man would want me to say, but...the truth is, I despise all you humans and your puny ideals." She then warps to a pillar looking down at Omega and Xero and says "I was a wonder of science. You gave me life, for the sole purpose of taking others away. My core is even designed to recharge every time I kill someone." She then warps down to the duo with one hand on Xero's chin, and the other on Omega's face saying "So hey. I may as well kill everyone and live forever. Don't you think?" Kary then hears from the Overseer saying "Kary 08, Cut the chatter and dispose them already. Everyone has been evacuated already." Xero swipes at Kary as she warps away and says "Kill everyone? What about that fucker who's orders you're following? You really don't think he won't kill you once you're done being useful to him." Kary readies a beam of energy and goes "Oh, him?" She then fires the beam at the shuttle. The Overseer has enough time to say "Son of a-" Before the ship explodes, killing him, and Kary saying, with an evil grin "What about him?" Omega and Xero stay quiet for a few seconds before Xero says "Well Fuck. She just destroyed that massive shuttle in less than five seconds." Omega states "We have to be extremely cautious around her. Last time she wasn't trying to kill us, but now it's a different story." Xero responds "Yeah, four or five hits from her and we can kiss our armor goodbye, I suppose." for Omega to respond "Three hits. If Lady Luck is on our side." Kary pipes in saying "Come on boys, as much as I enjoy chit chatting with you two, I have a 'busy schedule'." Xero says "Well, the bitch is needy, any ideas?" Omega thinks for a second before telling Xero to engage at close quarters combat and that He'll cover him. Xero is about to object before saying "Wait, that's it?! What about-OH COOL RIFLE! Where did you get it from?" Omega says, as he loads the Grudge, "I downloaded the ships weapon data before she destroyed the plane. I uploaded them to a nearby satellite so we could use them." Kary releases a bit of energy saying to begin and "I'll let you make the first move." Xero mentions that 'shit just got real' as the two ready up. Omega shouts "HEAVEN OR HELL!" but before Xero can finish "LET's ROC-" Kary blasts him with a beam into the building behind him and goes "Woopsie Daisy." Xero then reappears from the rubble and says "You Bitch!" then begins to charge her with the boom knifes. A small conflict ensures as Kary blocks one of Xero's attacks, and turns away quickly, smiling, readying another blast. Before she can do this, Omega appears out of the air, kicking Kary as he slides past her, readying, and firing the Grudge. Kary grabs these shots, and throws them upwards, but one bullet hits her stomach. Xero then charges from above at Kary with the Light Arrow, slashing her. Kary then falls over saying "Dammit! It wasn't supposed to end this way..." And falls over dead as Omega and Xero stare at the body. Xero starts by saying "Well, THAT was disappointing." Omega checks his ammo saying "Looks like she didn't consider us a real threat and let her guard down...what a shame." Xero, getting upset, goes "Yeah but wasn't she supposed to be, like, the LAST BOSS or something? Man, this is Halo 2 all over again." Omega, confused, asks what Halo 2 is for Xero to say "It's...Gah, never-mind." Omicron squad watch as Xero and Omega walk away. Xero stops for some reason. As he takes his next step, he kicks Kary, behind him, as she warps away. Omega states "I'd advise against those childish pranks. You're just wasting energy." The Kary duplicate disappears as Kary appears behind it giggling. "You really think of this as a real fight, don't you? I'm just waiting for the right moment to take BOTH of you out." Omega readys his weapons as Xero states "Take out Both of us? You and what army?" Kary simply responds "Army? Silly boys..." As she lands on the ground, charges, and releases a charge of energy affecting the landscape shouting "I NEED NO ARMY!!" Omega simply says "Well, It's on. She may be more powerful than both of us combined, but..." Xero finishes by saying "She's only one, she's out-numbered." and charges at Kary using the APS. While in clash, Omega charges in, shooting the Terminator and Ballistica while Kary retreats upwards, readying an attack. Omega at first takes aim, but then dashes out of the way as Kary slams to the ground, destroying more of the city. Omega and Kary stare at each other, Omega readying the Ballistica, as Xero uses a red hook, and flings Kary into the air and back down in front of him. He then uses the Bloodwire to pull his APS towards him, with Kary getting attacked in the process. The swords disintegrate as they hit Kary's shield. Xero complains that nothing is working. Omega states "Never forget, her necrotic shield uses her energy resource, so before we can do significant damage on her, we either need to break it, or have her take it down first." Kary then readys a Building to crash into Xero and Omega. Xero goes "Great Fucking Scott." As Omega says "This is heavy." Kary then says "Alright boys, let's see how you deal with This one." as she sends the building towards them. Omega readies the Javelin and fires at the building, destroying it. Xero runs through the debris, and jumps fireing the Light Arrow. Kary blocks the attacks, and uses the left over energy to fire back at Xero. Xero dodges and charges at Kary. Omega climbs the remains of the building, as Kary and Xero clash. Omega lines up a shot with the Javelin, and yells at Xero. Xero the kicks Kary down to the ground as Omega fires. Xero and Omega stand infront of a cloud of dust, as Kary appears flying up through it, and grows a evil smile. Kary then says "You to are pretty durable, I can see why the soldiers failed to kill you." Omega reloads as Xero stabs the Light Arrow into the ground. Kary then continues "But why not give them a second chance..." putting her hands together "To drag both of you down to hell with them." The bodies of the dead soldiers rise from the ground saying "You killed me...Bastard." "Revenge." "Kill them." Wraith looking through the binoculars says "Did she just raise an army of Zombies?! Man, she is sure giving them a hard time." Deamon hits Wraith's shoulder going "Them? what about us? The Overseer is dead, there's nothing left for us here. What do we do now?" Specter then readies his rifle saying "Let's move." The griund then begins to shake as Zombies charge at Xero and Omega. Omega asks "How are you holding up?" Xero pulls the Light Arrow out of the ground saying "Well, tired as Fuck to be honest. Having to fight an entire army, our own clones, and HER can be quite exhausting." Omega then readies the Arctic Empress saying "Yeah, well, there's not much to be discussed then." He fires at a Zombie saying "If we die here, then let us take down as many as we can before so." He then pulls out his broken Longinus Knife saying "Have your Longinus Knife ready...just in case." Xero using a Petrol Silhouettes saying "Oh, we won't die here. After all, I'll be the one to cut your head off your neck." Omega says "Copy that, let's move." Kary then shouts at them "Come at me already, I'll reduce you Both to Ashes..." The camera then cuts to five orange lights turning on with a robotic voice saying "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Activating all systems." Part 2 The scene starts with a quick camera of each of the members of Bolverk Squad. Omega hits a Zombie away from him, firing the Arctic empress and crushing two zombies. He then uses Joy Colt to kill one zombie, and knock over the other one. The zombie gets up only for Xero to stab it with the Red Fang and attack other zombies close to him. The ground around them then rises to form walls closing them in. It is seen that a building is in the air as Kary gets ready to crush them with it. The two simply watch for a second as the building gets closer and closer to them. Xero grabs the Red Fang with both hands, ready to slice through it. Omega stops him by saying "Hold it. You won't make it." Xero puts the blade in the ground saying "Well, you got a better plan?" Omega responds, aiming one Ballistica at the building, the other upwards "Yeah, but it will use up a lo of energy, so get ready." Xero pulls out the Aeroblade saying "Fuck yeah!" The Ballisticas start changing form in Omega's hands, forming around his glove. He pounds his fists together yelling "Let's Go." Omega then stands in the building's path and waits, then grabs the roof of the building. He grunts as he struggles to hold the building back. He then throws his right fist back, releasing an energy. He then screams as he punches the building with the Gauntlets as it explodes and the rubble lands around him, and Omega reloads the Gauntlet. He then falls to his knees exhausted, as a zombie charges at him. Xero kicks it away, kicks it upwards, and slices it with the Aeroblade. A zombie comes from behind, slashing at Xero's back, for him to kick him away and slice at it as well. Xero then notices shaking and looks back to find that Kary is throwing a Third building at them. Xero said "FUCK, Talk about overkill!" Omega clenches his fist saying "I won't be able to stop the second one in time. Force your way through!" Xero and Omega dash for the building. Xero readies the AeroBlade and crashes throuigh the wall, jumps over furniture, and stab one of the Zombies. Xero then tries to use the blade against another, but it doesn't work multiple times. Xero then pulls out a red chain, launches it into the Zombie, and smashes it into the wall. Xero then readies the Red Fang. Omega lands in the building, surrounded by 4 zombies. Omega uses the Joy to kill the zombies, and starts smashing through zombies and walls, as does Xero. Kary, growing irritated, launches a beam of energy and destroys the building. Omega and Xero free fall before continuing to slaughter zombies. Xero eventually gets attacked by a large green Zombie that grabs hims and pounds him into the ground. Xero frees one of his hands and uses the Aeroblade and Light Arrow to kill it, tearing into the back of it's skull and slashes downwards, covering his armor in black blood. As it continues, a Zombie jumps on Xero's back. Xero says "Get off me, Asshole!" As he throws him off and jumps backward. Xero and Omega hit each other in the back, and look at each other. Xero asks if Omega has any plans while he reloads the Aeroblade. Omega says, shooting the Gauntlet "None! The best we can do is hold until the bigger weapons are prepared!" Xero says "That's not going to happen, There's too many of them." The same Zombie jumps Xero as two Zombies jump Omega before shooting the one. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Xero says as he punches the zombie, and Omega holds the other two back. Just as they get close, someone shoots the zombies in the head. Xero gets up saying "The fuck?!" Spectre reveals himself saying "Omicron Squad reporting for duty, Sir!" Omega responds "You sure have Guts to stand in front of me after what happened here today." Spectre responds "We are here to repay our debt with you, Sir!" Deamon holds a Famas and an AA-12 saying "I'll take the FAMAS, you take the AA-12." Wraith responds "Alright, let me just load it." Shade is seen on a nearby wrecked building loading the rocket launcher. Spectre asks what the situation is for Xero to respond "She's fucking kicking our asses, that's the situation!" Spectre says "We'll have to kick hers harder then." Omega, still furious, says "Don't get me wrong, the sole reason I didn't shoot you on sight was because you aided us with those corpses, but make no mistake, If you stay any longer, You Will Die." Deamon goes "Yeah, yeah, we already know." Wraith, finishing loading the AA-12 goes "Told you he'd be pissed. Heh." Spectre then goes "We would rather die tonight then double cross you again, Sir!" Xero slams his foot against the ground saying "THAT'S The Spirit Mother Fuckers!" And charges into the horde of zombies. Omega reloads his weapons as Omicron Squad readys up, and Spectre shoots a zombie before everyone moves in, Deamon, Spectre, and Wraith killing a rather large amount of zombies. As Omega provides support with the Grudge, a zombie appears behind him as he gets surrounded. Omega uses one of the Grudge's features, allowing its bullets to change course mid air, killing all of the zombies in one shot. Omicron Squad continues to kill zombies, Spectre advising to destroy their brains, and Wraith use a grenade. He also says they're rounding up, as Deamon orders Shade to "Burn them to hell", as he fires the rocket launcher. Xero goes back to Omega saying "Jesus Fucking Shit, There's no end to them!" Omega reloads the Joy Colt saying "Cut the head off the snake, and the body will die." Xero says "Copy that." As Omega says "I'll provide cover, GO!" And Xero sprint past everything and attempt to hit Kary with the Red Fang. Omega, attempting to provide support, is attacked by a large Zombie with a piece of rubble. Omega uses the Grudge to blind the Zombie and knock it down, then uses the Gauntlets to tear into the zombie, covering his armor in black blood. Omicron squad continue to kill zombies, Deamon sayng "Die you fucking creeps." For Spectre to respond "Destroy their brains!" Part 3 to be added Characters * Omega * Xero * Kary-08 * Askad * Overseer * Omicron Squad * XV * Enid * Zombies Category:Episodes